


Pranknant

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: Lincoln was about to leave to go trick or treating when Ronnie Anne appeared and telling him the horrible news or so it is?





	Pranknant

Its was a cold evening in the Loud House, Lincoln was right next to the doorway wearing his ace savvy attire and holding a pumpkin basket in his hand it was Halloween which meant candy, lots and lots of candy and Lincoln was about to go out trick or treating, Luan was in the couch preparing for her costume which was a white lab coat and large glasses, Lincoln was about to open the door when unexpectedly, The door kicked open and Ronnie Anne was outside and went in. She wears a purple police uniform that somewhat too big for her, wears a police hat and shades.

"Oh hey, Ronnie Anne what's up?" Lincoln asked. Luan had just finished putting her costume on and notice Ronnie Anne as well.

"Lincoln, I have terrible news," Ronnie Anne said, right before taking out a pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant."

Lincoln froze and went silent for a moment before screaming in terror and then falls to the floor. Luan moved toward the girl and took the pregnancy test. She examined the object and notice the small screen where it supposed to show the plus and negative sign looked like it was a drawing she used her finger to scratch it before revealing that it was a tape with a pink marker on "Hey, this is just tape!" she remarked in surprise.

Then, Ronnie Anne laughed clutching her stomach "Yeah, it was a faked one!" Ronnie Anne said finally done laughing wiping a little tear from her eyes.

Luan gave her an angry expression, right before adding, "Okay, I'll let this one slide for now."

And then she leaned forward and whispered to Ronnie Anne, "But don't you dare ever do that to my brother, ever again."

"I won't, I promise," she said while carrying the unconscious white-haired boy to her shoulders.

"Besides I have pills." Ronnie Anne said while walking away.

"Haha, yeah" Luan chuckled softly watching her departing.

.

.

.

"Wait what!?"

When she was no longer in earshot Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln with a seductive grin "Let's go to a more quiet place"


End file.
